Little Boy Draco
by JoAT.Nat.MoN
Summary: When Hermione casts a spell out of anger, she must find a way to fix what she has done, all the while taking care of a little boy who looks very similar to her Slytherin enemy. Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

Alright! This is my *first* Harry Potter fanfic, please keep that in mind. Also, keep in mind that I am an all American, so I don't understand most of how the English speak. However, I have read many fanfics that pertain to Harry Potter, so I think I'll do okay. Without further adieu, I bring you my first chapter.

_I'm pretty sure that this is set around fifth to sixth year. It could be taken as slight AU since Voldemort will hardly be talked about until Harry is around. There will be probably no mentions of the impending war until the end._

Disclaimer: I can say, with a straight face, that I don't own it.

**

* * *

Little Boy Draco**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione loved the library. The books, treasure troves of knowledge just waiting to be open and read. She wished that others could enjoy what she took so much delight in, but they all were too busy. Harry and Ron were with the Twins talking about Quidditch, which was of no high interest to her. Luna and Ginny were off parading somewhere, probably gossiping with Lavender Brown and the Patil twins.

After successfully removing a large book off the shelf and just starting on the first page, a voice that Hermione did _not_ want to hear made itself heard behind her.

"So, little Mudblood Granger is all alone is she?" Draco asked.

Without looking, Hermione could automatically tell that by Draco's tone of voice, he was smirking and his arms were crossed. He also probably had one leg stuck out more than the other, cocking his hip in a way that made him look more like a girl than he already did.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

She didn't have time for this Pureblood asshole. She just wanted some quiet reading time to gather her muddled thoughts.

"Oh nothing at all, Granger. I just wanted you to know what a worthless, disgusting, ugly piece of trash you were. Anyway, ta-ta."

And Hermione imagined him prancing out of the room, like a little girl with flowers on her head. Ooh how she hated that boy.

-

-

-

In the Great Hall the next morning, the large book that Hermione had gotten from the library sat open beside her as she ate her breakfast slowly, pausing sometimes mid-bite, in order to turn a page.

"Bloody hell, Hermione," Ron muttered sitting next to her, loading food on his plate.

"What, Ron?"

"You and those books, I swear. I couldn't finish one of the books you read in a year."

Ron proceeded to shove food in his mouth, and Hermione rolled her eyes, wondering where the third and final link to their Golden Trio had gone. As if reading her mind, Ron swallowed his food before he answered.

"Harry had to stay back and talk to Malfoy. Cornered him in the hall he did. Harry told me to go on without him."

"You know you shouldn't have listened to him! Malfoy is never good news." Hermione whispered furiously. "You should've stayed behind a wall and waited to see if Harry needed any help, Ron!"

"What in the name of Merlin has your knickers in a knot?" Ron asked.

Hermione pointed her finger at him angrily before she sighed and returned to her book. Ron watched her for a few seconds, confused, before he continued to eat his breakfast.

When Harry came to their table looking a little worn for the wear, Hermione shot a glare at Ron, and noticed Harry without his glasses.

"Harry, where are your glasses?"

"Huh? Oh, they fell off and I stepped on them." He muttered sheepishly, producing a pair of broken glasses out of his pocket.

Hermione shook her head, pulling out her wand, and murmuring a faint _Reparo_ while pointing at the glasses. She put her wand back in her robes when Harry had his glasses on his face, as good as new.

"Thanks, Hermione. I don't know how many times I've broken these, and I still forget to use that spell."

Hermione laughed then, as she closed her giant book. "It's no problem at all guys. Well, I have to run. I hear the library got a new book on some of the most advanced spells of all time."

Hermione rose from her seat at the table and strode out of the Great Hall, down to the library. Twenty minutes later, she had the book resting in her arms. It was small, yes, but she knew that it was filled from page to page of beautiful knowledge just waiting to be devoured.

"This is no surprise at all."

Hermione stiffened, but kept on walking down the hall.

"How dare you Mudblood! How dare you ignore me!" Draco said, running up and nudging Hermione into an abandoned classroom 'gently'. Hermione stopped herself from crashing into some desks, but managed to give herself a nice knot on the back of her head. She rose from the floor, rubbing at the sore spot. Draco laughed since he had enjoyed seeing her on the floor.

"That's where you belong, Granger. Down on the floor, scrubbing them for people like me." Draco said haughtily.

"People like you? You mean egotistical morons who have their heads up their arses?" Hermione questioned, grinning when Draco frowned heavily.

"Look here, Granger-"

Hermione waved him off and ignored him as she picked up her books. The large one she sat on a desk, while she flipped randomly through the small one filled with spells.

"Don't you wave me off you filthy peasant. You're unwanted, unneeded, and down right revolting."

Draco continued to fire off insult after insult, and eventually, Hermione tuned him out. Draco grew red in the face and went to pull out his wand. Just as he had it in his hand, Hermione acted quickly.

"_Expelliarmus!_" She shouted at him as his wand went flying out of his hand.

"You...filthy Mudblood bitch! How dare you raise your wand to me!" Draco exclaimed.

Hermione lowered her wand and just smiled at him. "You were raising yours at me. I had to act in self-defense."

"I didn't even do anything," Draco complained. "Yet."

Hermione ignored him as he went to the back of the classroom, searching for the wand. She snapped her book shut angrily when she realized that Draco was just trying to keep her here. She walked over to the doorway, exiting into the stony hallway.

"Mudblood!" Draco called, obviously having found his wand.

Hermione just walked faster.

"Stupid...Granger! Filthy Mudblood. Get over here!"

Hermione ignored him once more, and spell fire flew over her head. She froze, turning around. Draco stared at her with a triumphant smirk on his face.

'_Not for long_.' Hermione thought, pulling her wand out again.

"You don't scare me, Granger. All you are is a bookworm. Icky Grangy has no friend except little Potty and Weasel, and even they don't like her."

"Don't talk about Harry and Ron that way, Malfoy. One more toe over the line, and you'll find yourself in a nice body bind."

"Oh! I'm so scared! Dirty Mudblood. You wouldn't do anything."

Hermione, sick and tired of Draco's rantings, pointed her wand at him.

"_Septum Adultus!"_ She yelled, having just found that spell in her new book.

A bright blue light erupted out of her wand tip and hit Draco right in the chest. He flew back into a classroom's open doorway, and out of sight. Hermione put her wand back in her pocket and grinned to herself.

"Now," she muttered. "To find what spell I cast..."

Hermione headed into the classroom to see if Draco was actually injured, and her mouth dropped in shock. There stood the flaxen haired boy, but his robes were much to big on him. His hair was slicked back, and his steely grey eyes held innocence within them. Plus, he only really came up to Hermione's thigh.

"I'm Draco," the boy said, scrunching up his nose. "Are you mommy?"

Hermione fumbled for the right words while flipping frantically through the pages of the spell book. She smiled over in Draco's direction and snapped the book shut when she had found the spell. The color drained from her face as she nearly collapsed with the shock.

She had turned Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, into a seven-year-old boy.

-

-

-

So, how'd I do? A bit short I know, but I think they'll get longer as we progress. Please tell me if there are any errors that I need to correct. Constructive criticism is wanted! I don't know if I'll get a Beta for this story. If I do, it'll be more likely for the 'Britishisms' than the grammar or spelling. Anyone, the only thing that could make me happy is for you to:

_Review! :) _


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much. I am really overwhelmed at how many reviews I have gotten. I'd like to thank **MelloKai, dragongirl89, alyssahhh, jessirose85, lolly4eva, branwen-s, Heidi191976, mentarisenja, Panther Eyes, and XemoisloveX** for being my ten reviewers.

I'd also like to thank **BloodFireAlchEMist, Soaringphoenix7484, Pau-0803, ca803, mentarisenja, branwen-s, Evangeline01, lolly4eva, jessirose85, alyssahhh, Rachel9493, darkcrystalwings, dragongirl89, Andyboo, MelloKai, and jaceni** for alerting this story.

I suppose I've wasted enough of your time. On with the chapter.

Disclaimer: Nope.

**

* * *

Little Boy Draco**

**Chapter 2**

"Oh Sweet Merlin," Hermione muttered, looking back over at the blond haired boy. He was looking at his wand, tossing it up in the air and catching it again. Sooner or later, he'd probably chuck it across the room.

"I said, are you mommy?" Draco asked, his gaze set on Hermione again.

"Y-yes. I'm your mum. Now, come here, Draco." Hermione said.

Draco tossed his wand carelessly aside and ran to Hermione. He jumped up, wanting to be caught in a hug. Hermione caught Draco, who was heavy, and still managed not to fall to the ground. She set him down and went over, picking up his wand again.

"You must keep this with you at all times, Draco," Hermione said, handing it to him.

"I don't want to!"

Draco stomped his foot and tossed the wand to the ground again. Hermione sighed and picked up the wand, shoving it in her own pocket.

"Fine. Now we're going to go to..." Hermione trailed off.

It wouldn't do well for her to just show up sporting a young seven year old in the Great Hall. No no, she needed someone to tell. Someone to trust...

"Hermione?"

Aw hell.

"I'll be to the common room in just a moment, Harry. I have to find something." Hermione called.

"Alright."

She heard his footsteps recede and continue on down the hall, and she blew out a breath.

"Hermy-o-knee? Is that your name mum?" Draco asked, tugging on her school robes.

"Yes, Draco. H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e."

"I'll just call you mum."

"Alright."

"Mum?"

"Hm?"

"These clothes are too big for me."

Hermione looked down at Draco and remembered that since he was little, naturally his clothes weren't going to shrink with him. She murmured _Reducio_ while waving her wand, and the clothes became a nicer fit on Draco.

"Wow. How did you do that mum?" Draco asked, amazed.

"Magic," Hermione replied, winking at Draco. "Now, this may feel a little weird, but I need to cast a spell on you, okay?"

"Why?"

"Do you trust your mum?"

Draco nodded his head. Hermione weaved a small disillusionment charm over Draco, and he disappeared.

"Mum? Why am I gone?" Draco whispered, grabbing her hand.

"You're just invisible, Draco. Now, you have to stay absolutely quiet, all right?" Hermione asked, tugging his hand.

"Okay."

Hermione, with two wands in her pocket, one book in her arm, and a seven year old clinging onto her hand, walked out of the classroom wondering just what she was going to do.

-

-

-

"Hey Hermione," Ginny said when she saw the girl enter the common room.

She felt Draco freeze up next to her, and she gave his hand a small squeeze.

"Hello, Ginny. Have you seen Harry and Ron?"

"I think they said something about Quidditch. That's all the boys talk about these days."

Hermione laughed slightly and nodded. "If that isn't the truth. I have to run up to my dorm for a minute. Be back in a flash."

Ginny nodded and returned to staring out the window as Hermione climbed the stairs. She shared a room with Lavender and Parvati, and both of them were nowhere in sight. Hermione sat down on her bed and sighed.

"Can I become visible now, Mum?" Draco asked, tugging on her sleeve.

"Not right now, Draco. I have to go find someone about your condition."

"Condition? Am I going to die?" Draco wondered, panicking slightly.

"No, love. Nothing like that. It's something grown-ups talk about."

"Grown-up talk. Pah."

Hermione let out a laugh, and Draco joined in.

"This may feel a bit weird," Hermione said, deciding to make Draco visible again.

When he was completely visible, he smiled a big toothy grin at her. She sat him up on her bed, closing the curtains around it. She flicked her wand and wove wards around her bed.

"I'll be right back, Draco. Please, _please_, stay here."

"Okay, Mum."

Hermione smiled and with one more flick of her wand, it was complete. Her bed looked the same, only the drapes were drawn. Nobody would be able to see or hear Draco, and if they went near her bed, she had a slight _confundus_ charm around her curtains so they would forget what they were doing.

Hermione tucked her wand back in her pocket and headed down the stairs to the common room again. She passed Ginny and waved to her before she entered the hallway, closing the portrait behind her. At first, she was just wandering among the halls. It was a Saturday after all, and it was just past lunch. Draco had made her miss lunch.

Bugger.

Hermione sighed. '_But he couldn't help it. He's seven now! And it's all my fault._'

As much as Hermione wanted to see this as an opportunity to extract her revenge on Draco, she just couldn't. He was only seven, and he didn't seem to know what magic was. She searched through the book again, looking for a counter curse.

She found something in the back of the book moments later.

_All spells in this book can be undone by the counter-spell. However, at this time, no one can rightfully say that they know any counter spells. Do NOT attempt any spells in this book for any reason. Doing so might result in permanent harm and chaos._

Hermione smacked her forehead and groaned.

"They should really put something like that in the front!" She yelled angrily.

"Yelling at books, Hermione?"

"Think she's gone off her rocker, Forge?"

"I think so, Gred."

Hermione whirled around at the twins standing behind her.

"Fred, George, I didn't see you there. I was just angry with this book. All the spells in here have no counter-spells so when you cast one, it's pretty much permanent."

"Wicked! What do you say you-"

"-let us borrow that little book so George and I-"

"-can have a little fun?"

"I don't know guys. It'd go against what I believe in..."

"_Accio_ Hermione's book," George called.

The book flew out of Hermione's hand and into George's.

"Just for a little while, Hermione. We'll return it to you, we promise. Let's go get revenge on some Slytherins, Fred."

"Brilliant idea, George."

Hermione was left standing there in the hallway, groaning.

She wanted to know which teacher she could trust. She didn't know about Dumbledore. She was sure he would be very disappointed in her. She didn't even know about her Head of House. She leaned against the wall, tired. This day had been very draining for her, and it wasn't even halfway over with.

But she knew that Draco was in her dorm waiting for her, and she straightened up. She knew exactly which teacher to go to. She began walking, practically jogging to the classroom she intended to visit.

"Professor?" She asked, when she had entered the classroom.

"Yes? What is it?" Hermione could detect a hint of surprise in the teacher's voice.

Normally, this wasn't a professor she would go to usually, but it was an emergency.

"There's a bit of a problem."

"Sit down, Miss Granger."

Hermione took a seat and decided on where to begin.

"Draco Malfoy is now a seven year old."

At this, the professor just laughed, startling Hermione.

"You're telling me that Draco Malfoy is a seven year old?"

"I just said that."

"And how did he become like that?"

"The library just got a new book on spells. He was irritating me, calling me names and I said a spell that I had just read. I didn't realize the consequences until it was too late."

"Is there a counter-spell?"

"The book stated that there was no counter-spells to any of them at this point in time," Hermione declared.

"Let me see the book."

Hermione flushed. "I can't do that, professor. George and Fred took it from me."

The professor sighed, rising from the desk.

"Take me to see Mister Malfoy then."

Hermione nodded, and they headed down to the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady seemed surprised that a teacher was following Hermione, and let them in without a password. Thankfully, nobody was in the common room, and Hermione led the way to the girl's dormitories.

She entered her room, the professor in tow. She removed the wards and charms she had placed over the curtains and nodded her head to the professor. The professor drew back the curtains and nearly fell over from shock.

-

-

-

And there's the second chapter. So a few questions here:

**1. Who do you think the professor is?**

**2. Why do you think he/she nearly fell over from shock?  
**

Anyone who guesses right(or close to right being it with the second one) will get special recommendation in the next chapter.

Little Draco wants you to review, okay?

_**So make this writer happy and...REVIEW! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

My my. When I woke up the other morning and turned on my iPod touch to check my email, I was pleasantly surprised to see how many emails I had gotten pertaining to this story.

A big thanks to **dragongirl89, jessirose85, darkcrystalwings, BabyDark, ShellyHale, lolly4eva, Neko4, Heidi191976, MelloKai, Panther Eyes, voldyismyfather, Pau-0803, Sherry, mentarisenja, and XLoveKillsSlowlyX **for being my reviewers.

Also, a thanks to _WhiteRoses96, Sango-chan753, ShellyHale, PrincessDarkSaku, Neko4, charmed-chan, d5z, voldyismyfather, and KitCloudkicker52885 _for alerting this story.

Now there are special honorable mentions to give, yes?

For the first question, **_jessirose85, BabyDark, ShellyHale, lolly4eva, Heidi191976, Panther Eyes, voldyismyfather, Pau-0803, mentarisenja, XLoveKillsSlowlyX, and Sherry _got it right! The professor was Snape!**

For the second question, **_Pau-0803 and Neko4_ were the only ones to get it right.**

However, kudos to Heidi191976 for guessing that he would get younger. That was very creative, and I hadn't thought about that! Good job!

Now, an anonymous review from Panther Eyes has me wanting to explain something. He/She said:

'I'm going to take a shot in the dark here and say the professor is Snape and since he has know Draco all his life and would remember what he looked like at the age of seven. Was it really a good idea for Hermione to lie about being Draco's mum? Couldn't she say she was his babysitter?'

Yes, I believe that it was crucial for Hermione to tell Draco that she was his mum. If she had said babysitter, I'm sure that Draco would have been pestering her to take him to his mother, and this would've caused Hermione problems. Plus, Draco wouldn't trust her like you trust a mother. Good job for pointing this out Panther Eyes!

I've wasted enough of your time. Let's get to the good stuff, eh?

Disclaimer: Hah!

* * *

**Little Boy Draco**

**Chapter 3**

Hermione could easily admit that she was smug. She could see the expression on Professor Snape's face...but, was he...blushing?!

Professor Snape coughed.

"Miss Granger, I don't appreciate you bringing me up here to look at your...unmentionables."

Hermione's face turned bright red as she pulled the curtain closed again.

"B-but...I wouldn't make this up Professor! He should be there!"

"Did you cast the spells to make sure he couldn't leave the bed?"

...Silence.

"Augh!" Hermione cried in anguish.

Professor Snape shook his head. "May I present the brightest witch of her age. Think, Miss Granger. If Draco truly is seven, where do you think he would go?"

"Well, we missed lunch so...the kitchen then?" Hermione wondered.

"I'll check there. You check the Great Hall." And with that final remark, Professor Snape drew his wand and swept past Hermione and went back down to the common room. Hermione drew back her curtains again, sighing in frustration.

"Hello, Mum," a voice said.

Hermione jumped up and looked around. Draco's head popped out from under her bed, his face covered with jelly.

"Draco!" Hermione reprimanded as he crawled out from under the bed. "Were you under there the whole time?"

Draco nodded, shuffling his feet a bit. "Terribly sorry, Mum. I was hungry, and I thought I'd just head down for a bit of sandwich or somethin' like that. I hid under the bed when you and that creepy man walked in."

Hermione stifled her laughter, disguising it as a cough. She wondered what Snape would say when he heard his own godchild call him creepy.

"Right, well, let's get you cleaned up hm?" Hermione asked.

She took Draco's hand and led him into the bathroom. She turned the faucet on and wet a paper towel, wiping Draco's face with it. He smiled at her when she was done.

"There! Good as new!" Hermione said happily.

She disposed of the paper towel and led Draco out to her bed again. After putting away her undergarments, wondering how they got there in the first place, Hermione fluffed up the bed and ordered Draco in.

"Naptime," she sang happily.

"Do I have to mum?" Draco whined.

Hermione merely patted his head and he grumbled in protest, but finally he lay under the sheets, sleeping soundly. Hermione placed the correct charms over her curtains again, even the ones that would prevent Draco from getting out. Satisfied with her work, she pocket her wand again, and made it downstairs and in the Great Hall; just in time for supper.

She took her place near Harry and Ron, seating herself a bit closer to Harry since Ron seemed to devour anything near him. She picked at her food, not very hungry. She was more worried than anything, but also confused. How had Draco gotten back to her bed, even under it, without getting a tad bit of that _confundus_ charm? Harry seemed to notice how far off she was.

"Hermione? Somethin' the matter?" He asked.

Hermione looked at him, startled, before she gave him her best smile and laughed.

"No worries, Harry. Honestly. I'm just not hungry right now."

Hermione looked up at the teacher's table and gave Snape a subtle nod. He barely acknowledged her, but she knew he saw it. She ate what she was capable of handling and rose from her spot.

"I'm going to turn in early. See you later."

"Later, 'Mione."

"Mmph!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. A classic case of 'stuff your face-itis.'

She waited at the portrait for Snape and when he got there, the Fat Lady let them in once again with no password. Hermione took the stairs two at a time, with Snape hot on her heels. She swept into the room she shared with the others and immediately removed the wards and charms. She drew back the curtain herself this time, and Snape could not stop the intake of breath.

There lay his godchild. White-blond hair slicked back was what he saw first. It ended just at the nape of Draco's neck. The boy was slender, very tiny as a seven year old would be. Even breathing rustled the blankets near his mouth, and his chest rose and fell with perfect harmony. Snape looked at the curled up position of the boy, his pale skin dark in the low light. He turned to Hermione and nodded.

"It is not my place to say this Miss Granger, and I will surely lose my job if someone were to find out, but until I have a potion or counter-spell ready for this, you are to raise Draco as your own."

Hermione was shocked speechless.

"Because of how Lucius and Narcissa are, I could see right off the bat that Draco was born into an adult world. He had to learn quickly that it was kill or be killed. As his godfather, just this once, I'd like to see him have a happy part of childhood."

"You do have a heart," Hermione blurted out, before covering her mouth.

Snape regarded her icily before replying.

"Contrary to what Mister Potter believes, yes I have a soul and a heart. Good night Miss Granger. All my power will be going into finding a cure."

Hermione nodded and Snape left. Hermione sat beside Draco on the bed and ran a hand over his hair. She stood up and pulled the drapes shut again, replacing the wards as she sat near her bed, book in hand. Parvati and Lavender came in a little late and regarded Hermione oddly before they both crawled into their beds, tired.

Hermione closed her book when she was sure they were asleep. She let down the wards and charms, pulling back the curtain.

"Mum?" Draco asked sleepily.

He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Go back to sleep, Draco," Hermione whispered.

"Will you stay with me?" He asked in a soft voice.

Hermione climbed in beside him and placed all the wards up around them. Draco sighed and fell asleep again, content and feeling safe knowing that Hermione was right next to him. It didn't even seem weird to Hermione that she was in the same bed with her enemy as she floated out of consciousness. He was a little boy and she was his mother. That was all that mattered in the end.

-

-

-

An insistent tapping woke Hermione from her sleep. The wards had faded as she had slept, and she rose from her bed. She let the owl in the window where it found its resting place on her bed near Draco. She took the letter it had in its beak, and Hermione gave the owl what little food she had resting up in her dormitory. The owl took off out the window again as she opened the letter.

__

Miss Granger,

The Headmaster wishes audience with you and young Draco. I will meet you outside the gargoyle to take you both to him after you have had breakfast.

Professor Snape

Head of Slytherin

Hermione sighed, and she sat on the bed. The small movement she made jolted Draco from his sleep.

"Mum?"

Hermione patted his hand and she rose from the bed, going over to her dresser. She pulled out two pairs of clothing, deciding that Draco could keep his trousers, but had to change shirts. She muttered _Reducio_ over one of the shirts and looked back over at the sleeping boy on the bed.

She headed into the bathroom, and changed into the clean clothes. When she exited the bathroom, she saw Draco sitting up, watching her.

"Good morning, Draco," Hermione said, tousling his hair.

She made a point to be extra quiet, lest she wake up her room mates. She gave Draco the shrunken shirt, and he scuttled into the bathroom. Hermione made her bed and patted the covers down. Draco came out moments later.

"Thank you, Mum," Draco said smiling.

Hermione nodded and smiled back at him. She stuck out her hand, and Draco took it without hesitation. She led him down the stairs and peered out into the common room before she and Draco entered.

She put the disillusionment charm over Draco and held his hand firmly in hers. She took them down to the Great Hall, and Hermione was happy that no one had come down yet. She really wondered what time it actually was.

She and Draco ate in a comfortable silence, and Draco happily ate everything that she put on his plate. When they had finished, Hermione hoisted Draco up into her arms. He wrapped his arms around her neck, his legs around her stomach and back. Her hands rested on his back and around his abdomen.

Draco dug his face in Hermione's shoulder, sighing softly. Hermione walked quickly in the halls, anxious to get to Dumbledore's office, just in case someone saw through the disillusionment. She saw the familiar sweeping cloak of Professor Snape as he was pacing near the gargoyle. Hermione ran up to him, and he no doubt saw through the disillusionment she had placed on Draco.

"Chocolate Frog," Snape said to the gargoyle.

Said gargoyle acknowledged the password, and they went up to the Headmaster's office. It seemed he was expecting them at the right time because just as Hermione went to knock, a voice came from within.

"Enter."

Hermione looked up at Professor Snape, took a deep breath, and stepped inside the Headmaster's office.

-

-

-

So, I thought I'd end it there.

How am I doing so far? I'd love to get a review!

NOTE! For all you people who love Harry Potter, I deeply suggest you go to youtube, and look up A Very Potter Muscial Part 1 Act 1 This stuff is so funny! You will be laughing, I guarantee it!

Anyway, the most appreciated thing in the world for the common writer: **_reviews!_**

~iiWishUponAStar

So, I'd like it if you would!


	4. Chapter 4

Now, I apologize for not updating sooner. I couldn't find a working computer in my house for the life of me. Anyway, I suppose we just get right to it, hm?

Thanks to **MelloKai, carly, jessirose85, rosemary tea, Pau-0803, TammaraG, XloveKillsSlowlyX, dragongirl89, Chocolate For Life, XemoisloveX, kk1999, lolly4eva, ShellyHale, Njae, bringITback, Sherry, mentarisenja, voldyismyfather, Panther Eyes, jaceni, Sango-chan753, and Goldangel121** for being my reviewers! :3

And a thanks to _Mackenzie1211, Madame J. Pontmercy, TammaraG, Swimnsail, XloveKillsSlowlyX, hinachanx, kk1999, Njae, Ladie Pixie, Libertad-latina, xXJoadXx, mandigrrl, kunja, looflanda-chan, keladryl, paper n pen, and Goldangel121 _for alerting my story.

All of you are wonderful people. :3

Disclaimer: Am I blonde? Yes. Did I write Harry Potter and make tons of money? Nope. Then I must not be J.K. Rowling.

**

* * *

**

Little Boy Draco

**Chapter 4**

It was easy to assume that Headmaster Dumbledore was waiting for them. He wasn't sitting behind his desk, which was how Hermione usually found him. No, he was stroking Fawkes' head, staring off slightly. Hermione removed the disillusionment charm over Draco, and the Headmaster's eyes immediately flickered to Draco.

"Good morning, Miss Granger. My aren't we up early?" Dumbledore asked, the hint of a smile on his face.

"Good morning, Headmaster," Hermione answered with a nod of her head.

"And this must be young Draco. Hello little man." Dumbledore said, walking over to Hermione and Snape.

Draco turned his head to look at Dumbledore.

"Hello," he whispered, before burying his head back into Hermione's shoulder.

"Ah. Come and sit down, Miss Granger, Severus," Dumbledore said, taking a seat behind his desk.

Snape glided across the room first, absolutely refusing to take a seat. Hermione sat down in one of the chairs and stared at the Headmaster.

"Care for a lemon drop, Miss Granger?"

Hermione shook her head.

"What about you, Draco? Do you want a lemon drop?"

Draco looked up at Hermione for permission and when she nodded her head, Draco took the candy eagerly and popped it in his mouth. Dumbledore laced his hands together and looked at Hermione over his glasses.

"Is it safe to presume that Draco here is your...child?" He asked.

Hermione hesitantly nodded.

"I see. What do you think of this matter, Severus?"

"You're asking me, sir?" Snape asked, surprised.

"Of course. I mean, the boy is your godchild and he is in your house."

"I have already told this to Miss Granger, but I believe that she should treat Draco as her child from the time being. We all know with Lucius and Narcissa and, well, maybe it'll do him some good. I told her I'd find a potion or counter-spell soon enough."

"I see. And what do you say, Miss Granger?"

"Draco trusts me a lot. I don't think he'd take to kindly to be taken away from me."

"Then I have reached a decision. When do you have Potions, Miss Granger?"

"Just before lunch."

"Severus, I trust that you know Miss Granger is extremely capable of making any potion you have the class do?"

"Of course."

"Miss Granger, every day you will head to your potions class as usual. Severus will lead you to his office and there you will spend your potions time with Draco. At lunch, Severus will bring you both lunch and you will continue to spend the day normally. Is this acceptable to you both?"

When Dumbledore had received nods from both of them, he smiled. "Glad that's settled. Now, Miss Granger, hand Draco off to Severus and return to your common room."

Hermione stood and began to gently remove Draco's legs from around her abdomen. This caused him to tighten his hold.

"Draco," Hermione whispered.

Draco looked up at her, unshed tears glittering in his eyes. He burrowed his face in her shoulder again.

"I don't want you to leave me, Mum. Please don't leave me."

Hermione looked to Snape and Dumbledore for guidance, but they merely backed away to let her have a moment with Draco. She knelt and successfully removed Draco's limbs from around her body. He stood there, while she was on her knees, and she brushed some hair out of his face. He sniffed and used the robe sleeve to swipe at his nose.

"I'm not leaving you, Draco. Mum's going to be around for a long time."

"You're leaving me with that scary man," Draco whispered.

"He may look scary, love-" Snape snorted and crossed his arms, evidence that he was listening.

Hermione glared over her shoulder before looking back at Draco.

"The point is, you can trust him. Can you do that for mum, Draco? I'll see you everyday."

Draco wiped at his eyes with his robe sleeve and nodded. "I'll trust him, Mum."

Hermione hugged Draco and stood up again. Draco grabbed her hand, and Hermione smiled at Snape. She watched as Draco was picked up by him, causing Hermione to drop Draco's hand. In minutes, Draco was sleeping soundly against the Professor, much to Hermione's amusement.

"Now, it would do you well to listen Professor because I'm only saying this once. Draco is _my _responsibility, _my_ burden, and _my _son. Don't be filling his head with such nonsense things. He is a little seven year old, and he has earned the right to have a little fun. Do keep that in mind. And don't be testing on him with potions and what not." Hermione snapped at Snape.

Dumbledore and Snape stood there, as Hermione walked out of the Headmaster's office when she had finished her tirade.

Dumbledore turned towards Snape. "Lemon drop?"

-

-

-

"Persnickety," Hermione muttered, running a hand down her face.

She was dead tired, having ranted at Professor Snape, and having to let Draco go with someone else for the first time since she had him. The Fat Lady swung open, and Hermione clambered into the common room.

"Maybe I'll sit right here for a moment," Hermione said, taking a place on the couch.

And that's how Harry found her in the morning. Curled up into a ball on the couch, her hair fanning out over her face.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered.

She merely shifted.

"Hermione?" He asked again, prodding her in the side.

"What do you want, Draco?" She mumbled, blinking her eyes open.

"Draco?" Harry asked, confused.

Hermione opened her eyes wider and sat up.

"I fell asleep on the couch," she whispered.

"Draco?" Harry asked again, more to himself than Hermione.

"What's that Harry?" Hermione asked, stretching.

"Nothing. I have to...go do that thing...that's at this time." Harry mumbled, ambling off.

Hermione yawned, stretching once more. She made her way up to the girl's dormitories to change and freshen herself up. She bounced down the stairs quietly ten minutes later, exiting the common room and into the quiet hallway. As she made her way down to the Great Hall, she began to think about Draco. Sure, he was her enemy, and sure, he made her life hell, but...this was something she had to do. She had to take care of him.

For his sake.

-

-

-

"Scary man?" Draco asked, tugging on his cloak.

"Draco, for the last time, call me Severus, Snape, or Professor."

"Okay. Severus, Snape, or Professor?"

Snape groaned, but turned to look at the blond child.

"What is it, Draco?"

"Where's Mummy?"

"She's probably eating right now, Draco."

"Okay."

Snape returned to grading papers, his quill scratching across the parchment. It was finally quiet, and that's how Snape liked it.

"Draco?" Snape asked.

No answer.

"Draco?"

Snape's head snapped up as he looked around. His door was slightly open, and Draco was gone.

"That little sneak!" Snape seethed, rising quickly and running out the door.

He could see a little blond head turn a corner, and Snape drew his wand. He rounded the corner and the little boy was right in aim. He raised his wand to fire off a spell, but stopped. Hermione, even Dumbledore, wouldn't be happy if he put the child in a full body-bind. Snape sighed and continued running after the agile child.

-

-

-

Draco was elated, ecstatic even. He had gotten away from the scary man, and he was going to see his mum! He heard the man following after him, and he tried to run faster. When he found the large door that indicated the Great Hall, he reached for the handle. Snape swooped in and grabbed Draco just before he could touch the handle. Draco tried to scream, but Snape cast a _silencio_ on him.

"If you are quiet, we'll see your mum. Got it, Draco?" Snape hissed.

Draco nodded happily, and Snape altered his appeared. Instead of his white-blond, Draco now had honey-brown hair like Hermione's. However, his eyes were a deep green. Snape removed the spell from Draco, and he began talking a mile a minute. Snape groaned again and opened the doors to the Great Hall. This kid would be the death of him.

Draco moved away from Snape as he looked for his mum. She was with two others, one with red hair and one with black hair.

"Listen very carefully, Draco. With those two boys sitting there, you cannot tell them that Hermione is your mum. She's your older cousin. Got it?" Snape asked.

Draco nodded his head.

"Your name is Jamie when you are with Hermione's friends."

Draco nodded again.

"You're annoying. Do you agree?"

Draco nodded once more.

"Wait a minute!" He complained.

Snape cracked a small smile and messed with his hair. "Go see your mum."

Draco sprinted away from Snape and joined Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Hermione was in utter terror upon seeing the small boy. His appearance had been altered, but she would know Draco anywhere.

"Erm...Hermione? You know this squirt?" Ron asked.

"He looks a little like you," Harry said.

"I'm not a squirt. My name is Jamie, and I'm her cousin." Draco said proudly.

"How old are you?" Ron asked.

"Seven."

"You've got four years to go before you go to school here, Jamie," Hermione said. "What are you doing here?"

"Scary man let me stay here."

Hermione laughed and hugged Draco. Ron and Harry looked at them with something akin to amusement. Hermione ruffled his hair and smiled at him. Draco beamed back at her before sitting down beside her on the bench.

"I can eat breakfast...can't I?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded. "Of course. If you haven't had anything to eat, then go ahead."

They ate in a comfortable silence until Draco commented on how Ron looked while stuffing his face. Harry and Hermione began laughing, and Ron started as well. However, Ron had to stop because he had started choking, and Harry was slapping him on the back. Needless to say, Draco's presence that morning helped relieve some of the stress Hermione had on her shouders for the last few days.

The stress dropped down on her shoulders again the next day when Snape was walking towards her, his cape billowing behind him. Hermione glanced at him, saw the look on his face, and the color drained out of hers.

"Is there something wrong with Draco?" She squeaked, terrified for what could have happened to the boy.

"Something far worse Miss Granger. Go retrieve Mister Potter. We'll need him."

"Professor? What's going on?"

"Lucius Malfoy is coming."

-

-

-

I think this is my cue to do the, "DUN DUN DUNNN!"

I feel weird now. Ick. Gotta wash the weird off! GET IT OFF ME! Haha. Lucius Malfoy. Livid Lucius Loves Luscious Locks Of Hair. :3 Try saying that five times fast. XDD

Anywhooo, yes, I feel so horrible for not updating in a while. And I think I'll have a poll up on my profile soon. It's about another story I'm trying to start, but I really don't know the pairing. I am leaning towards H/Hr mainly because it started that way, but it could go any way.

AND! For you H/Hr fans out there who happen to read Dramione....aha. Right...well, I recommened going to Youtube and looking up Harry/Hermione unpacking books. AMAZING VID! Absolutely mesmerizing. I recommend it for even you people who don't like H/Hr. I watch it everyday. :3

Oh, one more thing, please review!

~iiWishUponAStar


	5. Chapter 5

Ah yes, the joys of being without a computer. The computer I usually use has a virus and every time I turn it on it freezes up, my parents won't let me use their laptops, so I'm stuck using my brother's laptop. It's really old, big, and the screen is out right down the middle.

Yay.

Anyway, let's get to more happier topics, shall we?

My thanks to **MelloKai, XLoveKillsSlowlyX, jessirose85, expecto-patronads, rosemary tea, ShellyHale, mad-maddiy, XemoisloveX, wolfgirl111, dragongirl89, Pau-0803, Panther Eyes, mentarisenja, Echo1317, DragonGirl323, kk1999, lolly4eva, mia_08_malfoy, Heidi191976, and Mackenize1211 **for being my twenty reviewers! I say, holy crap. :3

And another thanks to _expecto-patronads, MessyxxxJessy, rosemary tea, mad-maddiy, wolfgirl111, GinHermi, Echo1317, K00K, AnnaCarmichael, ErraticMushroom, zelandoni0045, NixyCullen, black moon inu, MidnightMist099, Dkwolves, Shino Kouba, and ffantasy1804_ for alerting this story.

This chapter is for all of you. Now, I have been getting a few comments about Snape asking for Harry. Why would Harry be involved indeed. Well, we'll get to that in this chapter! Yay.

And another thing, with the romance of course. All will be revealed. :3 Let's enjoy the story now, eh?

DON'T FORGET TO VOTE IN MY POLL! :3

Disclaimer: Erm...no.

**

* * *

Little Boy Draco**

**Chapter 5**

"B-but Professor, why do we need Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Retrieve Mister Potter, Miss Granger, and I will explain on the way."

Snape waited outside the portrait as Hermione headed into the common room. She found Harry and Ron sitting on the couch, doing some last minute homework. Without a word to either of them, Hermione ran over and dragged Harry away by the arm.

"'Mione! What the bloody hell?" Harry asked as she pulled him into the hallway.

"Good morning, Mister Potter."

"Ah...good morning, Professor," Harry said, yanking his arm back from Hermione's grip.

"Both of you follow me."

Hermione and Harry glanced at each other as they fell behind Snape. They walked briskly down the corridors and they were soon down in the Potions classroom. A small blond head of hair was what Harry noticed, and he was immensely surprised to see it was of a young child. However, the child was turned away from them, humming to himself.

"Does Malfoy have a brother?" Harry mumbled.

"No Harry. That is Malfoy." Hermione said.

Draco turned in his seat, and a grin tumbled across his face.

"Mum! I missed you!" Draco called as he launched himself into Hermione's arms.

"I missed you too, Draco."

Harry stood staring at them both, shock registering across his face. His jaw was slack and his mouth hung open, arms dangling limply at his sides.

"Harry, this is Draco. It was a spell gone wrong." Hermione said nervously.

To her surprise, Harry began laughing.

"Oh Hermione! You are bloody brilliant! You turned the Slytherin Prince into a little boy!"

Snape raised an eyebrow as Harry roared with laughter. Hermione turned to Snape and smiled apologetically.

"This is how he deals with surprises," she calmly answered.

When Harry quieted down, Snape cleared his throat.

"Now, Mister Potter, as you see Draco is now a young boy. This poses many problems because he cannot go to class, therefore, he is not seen in Hogwarts. Now, Miss Granger already knows this, but Lucius Malfoy is coming. He has received word that no one has seen his son, and he has come to find out why." Snape explained.

"What does that have to do with me?" Harry asked.

"All of us are in luck. I just finished brewing a polyjuice potion yesterday. That's where you come in Mister Potter. You will be posing as Draco Malfoy."

Hermione and Harry just stared at him, shocked, with little Draco absent-mindedly played with his mother's long brown hair.

"I trust you know how Draco acts?" Snape asked.

Harry nodded slowly.

"Good. Lucius will be here in ten minutes. I suggest you take it soon, after I get a lock of Draco's hair."

"Question, Professor. How do we know it will turn Harry into the older Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Keen as always, Miss Granger. I will not be taking a lock of hair from young Draco's head simply because of that risk. No, I have a wide variety of hairs stored from students, and I just received some from Draco a day before this whole fiasco."

Harry and Hermione traded a look, wondering just how many people Snape had taken hairs from. It was just a little creepy. Snape went to his office, coming back minutes later with a goblet. Harry took the goblet unenthusiastically.

"I hated this stuff the first time too," Harry moaned.

Hermione covered her laugh with a cough, and even she winced when Harry drank the potion. She watched as the effects of the potion cascaded over Harry and about a minute later, he looked like Draco Malfoy.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She had been so focused on little Draco, she had almost forgotten how older Draco looked. The way his hair fell in his eyes, eyes gray as steel, with a hint of amusement in them. Hermione shook her head, and Harry discarded his glasses.

"How do I look?" He asked.

Snape nodded.

"Yes. It could work. You must sound like him, Mister Potter. Not just his voice, but his tone. Now, both of you come closer. I have to tell you the story Dumbledore is to feed to Lucius."

-

-

-

"I don't know about this 'Mione," Harry whispered.

"Shush, Harry. It's going to be fine. Now, just remember what Professor Snape said. Act like Draco, sound like Draco."

Harry nodded and they entered the door to Dumbledore's office together. Harry noticed Lucius looking at Hermione, so Harry stuck out his foot and tripped her.

"Watch where you're going you filthy Mudblood," Harry sneered, casting a furtive glance at Lucius.

As expected, Lucius' face with alight with a triumphant smirk at Hermione. Hermione rose back to her feet, heading towards Dumbledore's desk like it never happened.

"Now, Lucius, please tell me why you are here," Dumbledore said.

"I received an owl from Vincent Crabbe Sr. this morning, telling me that his son hasn't seen my son for days. Naturally, I would come to call. I see that my son is here, so now my question stands at why hasn't he been attending classes?" Lucius asked, looking at Harry.

"It was all that stupid Mudblood's fault," Harry spat, glaring daggers at Hermione. "Her and Potter were in my way. Naturally, as a Pureblood, I have my rights. I tripped Potter and pushed Granger down. They pointed their wands at me while I had my back turned. Bloody cowards. They fired off a couple of curses, and I woke up in the infirmary a few days later."

Lucius sneered. "You're still looking a little worn for the wear, Draco. What did they fire off at you?"

"It was too jumbled to pick out. Granger did most of the firing." Harry sniffed.

Lucius glared at Hermione. "How dare you point your wand at him you filthy little girl? Albus, are you hearing this?"

"Yes, and I had no idea of the severity of the situation. One hundred points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger, and detention for a month. You'll be cleaning, the muggle way." Dumbledore said.

Hermione lowered her head in shame.

"How long until he is released from the infirmary, Albus?" Lucius asked.

"A couple more days at least. Madam Pomfrey wants to make sure that she removed every curse, spell, and incantation. Lemon drop, Lucius?"

"No thank you, Albus. I take my leave now. Draco, Mudblood."

Lucius swept out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"One hundred points, Miss Granger, for excellent acting. And Harry, fifty points for the best Draco Malfoy impersonation I've ever seen." Dumbledore said smiling.

Harry smiled back at him, and Dumbledore leaned back in his chair.

"Of course, this is still a large dilemma. I hope Severus can find a counter-spell soon enough."

"You and me both, Headmaster," Hermione muttered.

"Now, does anyone care for a delightful lemon drop?"

-

-

-

Harry and Hermione returned to the Potion's classroom with smiles on their faces. Snape and Draco greeted them.

"How did it go?" Snape questioned.

"Brilliantly. Mister Malfoy doesn't suspect a thing. Though, I do apologize Hermione. For what I called you." Harry said.

"We all know it would've been like that if the real Malfoy would be there, Harry. Don't worry about it." Hermione said, smiling.

She ruffled Draco's hair as he stood next to her.

"So, uh, when do you think he will be full grown again?" Harry questioned.

Snape rummaged through his cabinets, pulling out different vials and bottles.

"Since Miss Granger has forbidden me to test on young Draco, not that I would in any case, I must find a different species to test on. Owls or mice would do. And I will need to know that spell."

"Oh. It was _Septum Adultus_." Hermione said.

"Mmhm. And I really would appreciate it, Miss Granger and Mister Potter, if you could find those Weasley barbari-I mean twins and bring that book back to me."

Hermione and Harry nodded. "Yes Professor."

"Good. Now go away. I have experimenting to do."

Hermione patted Draco on the head again. Draco looked up at her and smiled, flashing all of his small teeth.

"You'll come back, right Mummy?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded and flashed him a smile of her own.

"Of course, Draco. I'll come back. Just don't let the scary man test on you, eh?"

Hermione and Draco laughed, while Snape merely scoffed.

"I will borrow an owl as well, Professor. For your experimenting." Hermione said.

Snape nodded, and Hermione walked to the door. Harry held it open for her as they both left the potions room.

-

-

-

"Bloody hell," Harry complained. "How hard can it be to find the Twins?"

"Well, I would say hard since we've already found one set of twins, but the Patil's said they hadn't seen Fred or George."

"What time is it?" Harry asked.

"We should actually be down in the Great Hall eating lunch about now. Let's check there."

Harry nodded and they made their way to the Great Hall. The doors stood open for any last minute student who wanted to get in for lunch, and Harry eagerly began pulling Hermione to the Gryffindor table, where the twins resided.

"Fred, George," Hermione greeted, sitting across from them.

Harry took a seat beside her as both the twins looked up.

"'Ello Hermione," they chorused.

Harry yelped and jumped up from his seat.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked under the table and paled. "They have...it was...urg..."

Hermione glared at the twins. "What did you do?"

"We were saying this spell and it sort of...backfired. That's what it did. Didn't it Fred?" George asked.

Fred nodded. "It hit us instead of Pansy and that other girl. Whatever her name is."

"What was the spell?" Hermione asked.

"Here's the book back," George said hastily, shoving it in her hands.

"I say again. What was the spell?"

George looked at Fred, who in turn looked back at George.

"_Lacerta penis,_" they muttered.

Harry laughed, choking on the food he had just put into his mouth. "Out of all the spells, you lot choose that one?"

Hermione shook her head, sighing. "And what did it do?"

"Gave us lizard tails of course!" George exclaimed.

"Pomfrey took a look at 'em, but she said there was nothing she could do! You have to fix this Hermione!" Fred begged.

"Alright. I will. As long as one of you is willing to be a test subject." Hermione answered.

"I will," George said.

Hermione nodded and tucked the book under her arm, rising from the table. "Come on then, George."

George got up from the table and most of the Slytherin's started laughing.

"Shut up you bloody wankers!" Fred yelled.

"We'll hex ya into the next millennium!"

Hermione frowned at Harry, who was watching the twins with an amused expression on his face.

"Oh and you think this is funny do you?" Hermione snapped at Harry.

Harry looked at her and a lazy grin made it's way on his face. "Of course I do. It would have never started if you hadn't taken that book out of the library."

Hermione whacked Harry over the head with her book and pulled George out of the Great Hall, jeers from the Slytherin's following them.

-

-

-

Mmhm. There we go. Another chapter.

:3

Who laughed at the spell that Fred and George used?

Remember my poll, yes?

Anywhoooo, I suppose this is adieu until the next chapter. But first, a word from our sponsors!

This chapter brought to you by-

APES! BLOODY APES! THEY'RE TAKING OVER THE WORLD! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

…..beeeeeepppppp.....click.

~iiWishUponAStar


End file.
